Many medical devices, particularly balloons and catheters used in angioplasty procedures are made from polyamides such as various nylons. Such polymers are often relatively stiff for some delivery systems and processes.
The unique conditions under which balloon dilatation is performed typically require extremely thin-walled, high-strength balloons that, when deflated, are flexible and trackable enough to be maneuvered through small, tortuous vessels. Balloons made from high-strength polymers, while exhibiting high burst strengths, exhibit less flexibility and trackability than desired. The addition of a plasticizer to the materials increases the softness and flexibility of the balloon; however, the use of plasticizer can limit the balloon's applicability as a bio-compatible material. Balloons that exhibit high burst strengths that can be used in stent delivery but also exhibit high flexibility and trackability are desired. New balloon materials are therefore needed to tailor the properties of the balloon and produce high-strength and highly flexible balloons for medical applications.